Naughty Mind
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Toramaru saw something he shouldn't have seen and now he regretting it. It on his mind 24/7 which deal with a young prankster who's stir up trouble. Shotacon
1. Chapter 1

Naughty Mind

Warning this is a boyxboy so if you don't like it don't read it just warning you

I do not disclaim or own of inuzuma eleven

Toramaru enjoy playing soccer with his friend, but some of the people he don't know or haven't met them before. Practice as usual as he passes the ball to Kidou he looks toward the kid with the spiky hair. The only thing he knows about Kogore is that he pulls pranks, maybe if he meets him he might know him a little better.

Toramaru was going back to his room when hear talking. It was Kogore playing another trick on a person doing his signature laugh. Haruna calls Kogore as always for his evil deed and his pranks. Toramaru looks at them talking about it.

"Kogore, why must you make fun of people. One day someone going to pull a prank on you" Haruna said stare at him

"I doubt it" Kogore laughing

Kogore went back to his room grabbing his soccer ball and laying on the bed. Toramaru peek at Kogore, while he was in his room he knows it spying but he wants to know him better.

"I didn't nothing wrong I know I pull prank. But it's because I want people to laugh at my prank. Oh well at least it made me laugh" Kogore laughed again then look down at his pants. He notice his member was very hard he smile

Toramaru notice he was smiling but what was he smiling about? He then had a hard blush when Kogore pull his pants down. The only thing Toramaru was looking at was Kogore hard member sense Kogore was laying on the end of the bed. Kogore lifts his legs and puts them on the back of his neck he started to self suck himself. Toramaru heart was beating fast he had never seen nothing like this before. Kogore licked his fingers and put it in his hole and then when back to self sucking. Toramaru close his mouth blushing real hard noticing one of his member standing up as well. Kogore went deeper push his right leg down on his neck and lifting his left leg up. Toramaru had pre cum squirting out a little a moan came from his hand. Kogore cum as he open his mouth letting the loose cum squirt in his mouth and everywhere else. Toramaru cum as he breath slowly through his hand holding the wall. Toramaru went back to his room closed the door and fainted onto his bed he was sweating like a storm.

"I can't believe he did that" Toramaru said breath hard

The next morning Toramaru saw Kogore stretching every part of his body. Ready to do some soccer practice he went on the field and stand on his usual spot. Toramaru can't stop thinking about what he saw last time it was tattooed to his mind. Toramaru shake head left and right trying to get the image off of his head but it keeps coming back when he see Kogore.

"Hey Toramaru heads up" Goenji said

"Huh" Toramaru said as he got hit with the ball

"Are you ok?" Goenji said looking at him

"Yeah I'm ok" Toramaru said sitting up

Kudou called Toramaru over to him and switch player for his wound. Toramaru looked in the sky he then thought of Kogore. He doesn't want to think about this at all, he went back to his room and went to sleep maybe some rest will do him well. That didn't help as well he thought about Kogore in his dream it was like a curse on him.

"What should do" Toramaru thought

To be continued

A/N: Toramaru doesn't have a fanfiction on him as well, so I thought what if I made a ToramaruxKogore fanfiction. Maybe People will like this one, also I might make a GoenjixToramaru sense no one did that yet either. Well see yet next time and don't forget to review me for the fanfiction I sure would love it. Also I know my grammar sucks and I make errors but please don't review on that. I got sick of hearing people review only because of my grammar. And I know my grammar sucks but I don't want to hear it. I just want you to review on my story.


	2. Chapter 2 Addiction

Naughty Mind

Chapter 2 Addiction

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Also this fanfiction will contain lots of boyxboy action which we call shotacon if you don't like this. I recommend you to go find another fan-fiction, if you don't read this and you just continue to read not liking what is going on that on you. I did warn you about it. For the people who like it thank you for reading this fan-fiction and continuing it.

_I want the boy with blue hair who always pulls prank. I want his soft uncut cock in my gaping mouth, so I can suck it hard revealing his little head out drenching with pre-cum. My hands would be all over is tiny body mess with his erect nipple pinching it until he moan. Then using my teeth to bite on his ear, while placing a big vibrator in his tiny pink hole digging into him making him scream._

_As we stroke are cocks together climaxing for the tenth time, grabbing the back of his hair kissing him my lips press down to his with hard attention on them. He would whisper in my ear that he wants more smiling devilishly and laugh his signature laugh makes me laugh as well._

I woke up in a cold sweat feel my pants get very tight and then feeling liquid slide down my leg. I had climaxed again having a very naughty and wrong dream about my teammate. My body moving quickly to the shower not waste anytime to wash it all off hoping that no one comes in my room. The shower felt nice making me grow hard again at the exposure of my small cock. When I am in here I normally think about sports and how to do new technique, but its fill with kogore and how sexy he is. _Bonding with his body and his hair make me want more causing me to erupt with a hard blush._ No, stop it mind you are not making me think of him.

This addiction, keep me thinking about him twenty-four seven making my member hard like a drop of the hat. Causing me to blush, when I'm around him or in front of him, but there's no time to think about Kogure I have to get to the field. I have to focus on soccer and nothing else that comes to mind, I can feel the radiant sun peering down at me, when I start running to the school to get the field.

Our coach wanted us to play in mud of course, we had to do it because we want to win this tournament. After training, I try not to make eye contact with the person who makes me hard every day, but couldn't take it my curiosity had me wanting to know._ Why don't you train with him a bit more so you guys can get more dirty and then have hot sex. _I shake head from the nasty thought that my brain was thinking upon._ Come on, look at his dirty short around his crotch area and his butt. You know want to grasp it hard as ever, don't tell you don't want to take off your clothes and push him into that wet mud._ I started to drink some water to cool me down and it did the trick and now I can think for myself. I think should go talk to him no point in evading him.

"Hi, I haven't talked to you and I wonder if we can get to know each other better" I smile

"What's your name?" He starts scratching his head

"Toramaru and your Kogure right?" I thinking

"Yes, I know who you are now" He said

"Really" I can't believe he remembers me

"You're the boy who kept passing the ball to Goenji and the one who scared of being best" He started doing his signature laugh

"Yeah" you didn't have to put it that way, I drop head straight to the ground

"So when you said get to know each other what did you have in mind" He look straight at me. Making me blush at the sight of his eyes gazing into mine.

"What about a sleepover" I was very excited saying that

"Nah, I hate sleepover, but I know something better" He started to get closer to me. My heart started beating at the way he was getting close to me.

"What?" I asked

"A date" He answered

To Be Continued

A/N: Someone wanted me to do more chapter and told him I need to see more Inuzuma Eleven. Why I need to see it because I need to get more info on the show. The next chapter Toramaru will go on a date with Kogure. If you have a positive or Negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fan-fiction.


	3. Chapter 3 The Rules

Naughty Mind

Chapter 3 – The Rules

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, also this contain a large amount of Shotacon. If you don't care for it please go to a fanfiction that doesn't have this. If you read it, its on your terms not mine just know that I did warn you.

I was taking a bath recalling the words which Kogure said to me while I was on the field. He wants a date with me, I don't know about this. _You dimwit of course your going this date will give you time with Kogure._ For once you right, I should go to the date with Kogure and make it the best night ever._ When I though with him it will be. _I sank down to the water, because my mind was thinking very dirty and was about to mention it all in details.

…...

The Night Of The Date

…...

I was all dress up in a suit, I heard the door bell ring it must be Kogure. I open the door looking at him with just his regular clothes on.

"Why are you all dress" Kogure said to me

"Uh, aren't we going on a date" I thought this was what you where to a date

"Trust me you don't need a suit" Kogure smirk

"Alright" I went into my room to undress and put on some casual clothes

"Much better now let's go" My mom was driving us, of course she didn't need to know where we was going. The place wasn't that far either, but it was very big for my first date.

As the waiter took are orders, Kogure had to use the bathroom and told he would be right back. _ I bet he jacking off why don't we join him._ No I can't I have to stay here and wait for him to come back from his bathroom break. Beside there is no way he is jacking off in the bathroom that would be wrong of him. _Then why don't you go in there and see what he is doing in there. Also if he wanted to use the bathroom he could have went before coming to the restaurant_. I hate when my dirty mind is right, why would he go in there now and when we had finish ordering. I stood up from my chair and went to the bathroom, which look pretty clean for two star restaurant. I could hear someone breathing and panting, I look at the door and jump up to see who was inside the stalls

"Augh the hell kid. You pervert" It was someone, I'm not a pervert

"Toramaru, what are doing?" Kogure look at him

"Uhhhhh, well I missed you so I came to look for you" I lied

"Hold on" Kogure wash his hands and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Thank for thinking about me, I didn't think you would come in here" nether did I

"Your welcome" My heart was still beating from the kiss on the cheek

We had a great date, I got to know Kogure better and he go to know me better. All around it was a great date, I walked him home it started to rain by time we got there. As we on the door step, lucky it rain went down a bit, I look at him with those eager eyes telling him I want a kiss. He stop me there, before I could make my move.

"I a few rules when I go out on a date with someone, The first one was caring you care about me leaving out that where the first kiss comes which was on the cheek. The Second one is remembering that one is for the kiss on the head, next one is loving which is a kiss on the nose, and last, but not least arguing which is a kiss is on the mouth" Kogure explain

"Wait the last one is arguing why?" Toramaru said

"If we can't disagree on something then this love will be perfect and that will be bad. A relationship will always will have problem if you want it or not" I didn't know Kogure knew this much about love and this is the kid who plays pranks.

"Alright" I was clear to his term and wanted to go after them.

"I'll see you tomorrow for practice see you later" Kogure close the door

"I have a lot of work to do" Toramaru said

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fan-fiction I see you later bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, yet I really love the anime.

Warning: This content your about to read is Shotacon. If you don't know it my advice is to look it up on wiki. With that said if you dislike or hate this type of fiction **please don't read it**.

Chapter 4 – Remembering

_Don't you remember when Kogure was self sucking himself? He made sure to use his fingers for his tight little red hole. You can tell he loved it when you see how happy he was, that grin couldn't get any bigger than he wanted. His saliva drip from his mouth to his soft wiener pushing hard to deep throat it fully making sure he gets enough pleasure. The way he contorted and flex through it probably made him extra tired when he release himself. Maybe once you get him he can do that again and you can have a chance to lick that pretty hole of his. After that taking his virginity will be a snap, I can see him all tucker out from your dick demolition his small hole. _

It happens again I don't know what's worst me climaxing every time or me remembering that self sucking like no other. After quick shower I get to the school noticing no one was on the field they might be inside. I can see them planning for another soccer match on the way. Kogure first was looking at the window than at me.

_Look at that smile why don't you tell him that you saw him sucking himself. Don't forget that's one of the rules right. _

I groan drinking some water to get rid of my obsessive mind. That would help, yet I don't want to do around are friends. Maybe somewhere much quieter and more secretive that we know we can't get caught.

"Why don't you come to my room," I whisper to his ear.

I can tell his smile was getting more devilish. Wait, does he think we're going to have sex in there or something. Man and I thought my mind was dirty now I think I'm a total pervert than again I just telling him something.

_Yeah how he suck his tiny dick off while using that small body of his. Sweating and panting like no other, while climaxing in his mouth. Swallowing down his throat and probably thought it tasted yummy. _

One of these days I wish I didn't have such a perverted mind. After I close the door to my room I told Kogure about his self sucking. I know I shouldn't, yet if it would help me with the rules than I'll do anything to get closer to him.

"Oh so you saw that huh. You should have join in I wouldn't mind the company," He does his signature laugh.

"….I…." Did he really say that?

"Why don't we do something similar on the bed? Since we're here and all," I grin devilishly which wasn't me at all.

_What hell is going on why am I saying something naughty. Did my whole Naughty mind take over my body you got be kidding me? You get out of my body now! Do hear me you asshole!_

I drink the water that always makes me go away from his mind. I can tell Kogure wasn't expecting me to say that. I guide to the bed lay kisses on his head and neck while grasping on his tiny cock. He had no complaints as he grin at me not doing what he was suppose to do.

We were already naked in the bed I gave his little nipples and twist. I push his legs up making sure he can suck his cock again. While he did that I gave his twitching hole a good licking all around and inside of him. I moved away from his hole getting his small buttock a taste slowly moving toward his plump miniature balls.

After sucking his own dick he moved presenting himself to me. I smirk as I plunge my hard prick into his tight round ring. I ravage it harshly thrusting like I'm destroying my prey without any mercy. The thing I admire about Kogure he doesn't moan he knows when it good, but he doesn't have to show it. Instead all I can see is his smile and him telling me to do him rougher than he knows. This when I go all out pushing his head down on the covers and roughly punish his butt with no emotion at all.

After few more hours we both climax spilling white juices. Are breaths was like we was practicing in the field again. I smirk giving him a real kiss on the lips I can tell he needed it. Not because of the sex, it's because of my mind.

_You monster you was too rough with him why did you take over my body. I hate you I wish you would go away forever._

"That was great maybe we don't need the rules. I can tell you're just my type," I see Kogure smiling at me.

_I sill hate you. This doesn't change anything._

To Be Continued….


End file.
